


【盾冬衍生柯TJ】故事从不掺杂爱的性爱开始（NC-17，19岁踢街26柯总）

by WICKEDFAIRY



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WICKEDFAIRY/pseuds/WICKEDFAIRY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：跨进T.J房间的柯蒂斯被T.J认为是这次的炮友，虽然事情好像没有按T.J期待的方向发展，但总是他还是爽到就对了，并对看起来很可怕但其实内心温柔的柯蒂斯有了依赖</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

【盾冬衍生柯TJ】故事从不参杂爱的性爱开始（NC-17，年龄操作19岁踢街26岁柯总）

 

 

“天。”TJ低声着，喃喃自语道，他捏着手里的手机，保持着不被面前的男人发现的情况下迅速的瞟了一眼屏幕，那是个提供特殊服务的网站，输入你的需求，就会有专人上门，嗯，服务。在怕暴露身份的情况下，这些极力保护客户隐私的网站何尝不是不错的选择？他是第一次用……嗯，填着玩玩，但没想到五分钟后立刻有人推门而入，效率高的不敢相信。男人个子比TJ高一些，深邃的蓝眼睛看起来充盈着忧虑，一圈胡子把他的下半张脸包围起来，穿着西装却戴着一顶有些滑稽的毛绒线帽，很自然的跨入TJ随便租来的房间。

TJ把手臂高高的撑在门框上，歪着头舔了舔嘴唇，炽热的目光毫不掩饰的从男人的肩胛骨扫视到翘臀，“晚上好，你可真辣。”

“什么？”柯蒂斯皱眉，仿佛没有听懂TJ的话，TJ并不回答。他不想再浪费多一秒的时间穿着衣服什么都不做，TJ行动了，他扯男人的领带带着他他往前走，还不忘用脚掌一蹬关上房门。

酒店的空调开了很足，天气很热，他洗完澡有一段时间了，浴袍吸干了大部分水分，蓬松的棕发间残留着湿气，眼睛也像蒙着一层雾气。房间里笼罩着暖黄色的光，窗帘被拉的不透一丝缝隙，TJ赤脚行走在地毯上，和柯蒂斯急促的皮鞋声成为了唯一的声响。在这个暧昧舒服的环境下人很容易陷入松懈，但柯蒂斯没有。

“你是谁？”柯蒂斯被扯着走了几步，TJ剥掉了柯蒂斯的西装外套随意的丢在地上，手臂绕到他的脖子后方扯掉线帽，手指插进他的短短的头发里迫不及待要给他一个吻。

“名字？”柯蒂斯又问了一遍，顺便用两根手指推开TJ要贴上来的嘴唇，岂料TJ兴趣大发的伸出舌头舔上柯蒂斯的手指，他直直的看着柯蒂斯仿佛被静电触碰了一下拿出了手指，欲火烧在眼睛里有些湿淋淋的，他含糊不清的用像撒娇又像感冒一样的声音开口：“TJ，叫我TJ……come on，我不喜欢那么多前奏，直接来吧唔。”他话都没说完便吻上柯蒂斯，感受他的鼻息呼在脸上带来的热气，舌头缠绕在一起，TJ掠夺男人口中的每一寸土地，他尝到微微发苦的烟味，像一把满载火药的手枪。柯蒂斯下意识反过来把这个吻加深，用比他霸道的多的力道狠狠伸进他的嘴里，几乎要捅进喉咙里。TJ贴在男人身上，用自己的勃起蹭着对方的大腿根部，西装裤被蹭的一塌糊涂。柯蒂斯捉住TJ那只在自己身上乱摸但抖的连衬衫扣子都扯不开的手，单手拎起他往床上丢。

TJ摔进床里，他揉着头发看看柯蒂斯，从喉咙里发出有些高兴的哼笑，天生上扬的嘴角翘着，他今晚第三次开口，说着腻人情话，“宝贝。”

柯蒂斯用他的蓝绿色眼睛看了看床上的一副任人宰割姿势的TJ，人畜无害的脸侧着靠在枕头里看起来很眼熟，浴袍松垮的挂在身上等着被粗暴的扯开，他想起来了这个男人是谁（TJ肯定不记得他），今天是六月十三日，周一。天下暴雨，天气闷热。但柯蒂斯在这一刻心情不错。

“我觉得你对我有点误会。但……我只解释一点，我和你上床是因为我想这样做，不是你以为的理由。”柯蒂斯用很快地速度脱掉衬衫，“我叫柯蒂斯。”他宽阔的肩膀挡住头顶大半灯光，柯蒂斯有健身房教练也比不上的肌肉线条，又不像那种刻意锻炼出来做做样子的，哦天，还有让人移不开视线的胸肌，他清晰的听到TJ吞咽口水的声音。

“哦，管他什么理由……柯蒂斯，柯蒂斯。”TJ用贴在耳边说悄悄话的音量轻轻开口，仿佛从他的双唇吐出的词语是什么宝贵的大秘密，柯蒂斯扯掉他的浴袍（早该如此，TJ说。），带着厚茧的指腹划过TJ的皮肤，顺着胸口慢慢的摸下去，一路刻意绕开所有敏感点，他的触摸像天鹅绒一片一片扇在皮肤上。柯蒂斯感受着TJ的身体由于喘息带来的起伏，TJ随着柯蒂斯的动作不停地泄露一两声很色情的呻吟，但因为柯蒂斯摸的地方都不得要领，他迷雾似的眼睛里充盈着隐忍和渴求，“摸摸我。”TJ开口，他眨着大多数人类都无法拒绝的狗狗眼，“摸摸我，宝贝，求你了，柯……柯蒂斯。”柯蒂斯感觉他在床上会是个很吵的人。“不。”他拒绝，“翻过去趴好，屁股翘起来，然后你才会有你应得的奖励。”

TJ把头埋在枕头里，朝着男人高高翘起了屁股，这样把自己的一切暴露给一个陌生人让他觉得有些羞赧，特别是开着灯的情况下，柯蒂斯把他的头摁进枕头里并禁止他回头，TJ从枕头里发出一声闷哼当做同意，他听到男人解开皮带的声响，以及布料摩挲着，他在脱裤子了，TJ想，冰凉的手指蹭着厚厚的润滑液入侵了他，他哼了一声，扩张前期的异物入侵感他总是很难适应，男人一下子就进来两根手指（TJ感觉的到），并不温柔的开拓着甬道，TJ除了抓紧枕头硬着头皮扛过这个期间别无他法，他想要无与伦比的性爱，也不想受伤，润滑液顺着甬道缓缓从大腿滑下，手指探索着摩擦到了某个点，TJ尖叫了一声，他的腰软下来，被柯蒂斯用手稳住，柯蒂斯有所感应似的，在那个地方摩擦几回，突然又抽出了手指。TJ被那只钳子般的手稳住，他依旧听话的没有回头也没有动，即使阴茎渗出的前液在床单上滴滴答答，他除了喘息就是尖叫，掺杂着渴求一遍又一遍叫着柯蒂斯的名字。

“你可以咬着点什么，现在开始，疼的话我也不会停。”柯蒂斯奖励性的摸了摸TJ的阴茎，TJ还没来得及回话，他又感觉什么硬硬的，冰凉无比的东西比手指更加野蛮的捅进了自己的身体。“什……啊啊！柯蒂斯！我疼%#@”TJ疼的发颤，脚趾都因为疼痛蜷缩了起来，他语无伦次的骂着脏话，那绝对不是阴茎之类的东西，因为柯蒂斯那根滚烫、巨大的阴茎贴在他的大腿上，他下意识的要转头，柯蒂斯没有阻止他，TJ看到了柯蒂斯插在自己穴口的黑色管状物体，一把枪……握在柯蒂斯手里，那人面无表情，又看起来带着一丝玩味。

“干你，你是想杀了我还是怎么样……啊啊……混蛋，（这时他感觉那把枪狠狠捅过他的敏感点）柯蒂斯，啊……好棒，我不要被枪操，唔！停下、”柯蒂斯没有理会果然很吵的TJ，把那根充满着润滑液和肠液的物体一次次的进进出出，TJ又疼又爽，快感与痛感交织在一起撞的脑仁发疼。他感觉自己的前端硬的只需要快速抚摸几下就能高潮，柯蒂斯不肯碰他，他想悄悄地抚摸自己的阴茎，立刻被柯蒂斯捉住手腕。因为柯蒂斯的手掌离开了他的腰，于是他从跪趴着的姿势变成了侧躺，柯蒂斯拉开他的一只脚以免他想要夹紧双腿。在这个姿势他可以轻而易举的看见自己的后穴吞吐着那把枪，那些软肉随着柯蒂斯的动作被翻出来又塞回去，TJ难受的呻吟，他只能靠着那把让他又疼又爽的枪，“够了、柯蒂斯，我好疼。”他哭叫着，背部弓起，一只手紧紧的拽着床单，他一直徘徊在高潮的临界点，“柯蒂斯，至少让我咬着点什么啊……啊，我要疼疯了……”他真的疼出了眼泪，难过的想为什么没有和柯蒂斯约定个安全词什么的，毕竟并不是每一个约炮对象都会拿出一把枪捅他，还捅的又疼又爽。

柯蒂斯伸出了自己的手指放在TJ的嘴边，碰了碰他的嘴唇，示意TJ咬着。TJ恶狠狠的看了柯蒂斯一眼。“你不是很喜欢？你之前还舔过他们呢。”柯蒂斯把手里的枪固定在TJ的敏感点上，缓缓地、缓缓地转了一个圈，又狠狠往前捅，TJ疼的闷哼，只得委屈的咬上男人的手指并在心里发誓他一定要弄死这个大胡子。


	2. Chapter 2

柯蒂斯缓缓的把手枪拔了出来，原本被手枪不断操弄着的肉穴勉强适应了手枪的尺寸，在完全拔出的时候还能看到有粘液丝丝连着穴口，TJ从咬着柯蒂斯的手指干脆变成含着，迷迷糊糊的嗯？了一声当做疑问，柯蒂斯把枪丢在一边，拉开TJ的大腿挺进了自己的炽热，一插到底，带着温度和相对柔软的阴茎要比冰冷坚硬的手枪带来的感觉好得多，那感觉棒到TJ以为自己到了天堂。他难耐的抓紧了床单，无声的扬起了头，背部也弓成一个弧度，柯蒂斯感觉TJ咬着他的手指的牙齿在微微打颤，他拿出手指，安慰似的抚摸着TJ绷紧的背，又去揉TJ被晾在一旁很久的阴茎——那儿依旧挺立着，难以得到释放，柯蒂斯几乎被TJ失焦又泛着泪光的双眼摄去了魂魄，他脑海里黑暗面一闪而过——想要彻底弄坏TJ，让他只做他一个人的洋娃娃，哭着求他爱抚，TJ嘴唇微微张开，似乎要说出点什么，柯蒂斯抬起TJ的下巴给了他一个“柯蒂斯”的吻，他用舌头侵略性的扫过每一颗贝齿，TJ终于回魂似的回应他，用舌头追逐他的舌，让他们缠绕在一起，在嘴巴偶尔分开的间隙TJ快速的，低声呢喃：“动一动，柯蒂斯……”“嗯……你知道，这感觉太好了，对，这就是我想要的……”柯蒂斯的手覆盖在他的阴茎上揉搓着，下身也凶狠的动了起来，TJ试着跟上他的节奏随着他一起动，他毫不掩饰自己的叫声，“啊！柯蒂斯，操我，对，嗯，啊……（后面讲的太混乱柯蒂斯没有听懂）”他太久没有和人上床，而和他上床的货色也从来没有一个能和柯蒂斯相比，他们相称的好像生来就是一块拼图的一凸一凹，只有彼此才能与对方完美贴合。

TJ抓着柯蒂斯的手臂好一会儿，他仰起头咬着牙就这样射了，如果不是柯蒂斯阻止他半途自摸，他也许会射的更早，他射在柯蒂斯的手里，柯蒂斯把满手的精液涂抹在TJ喘息着的胸口，柯蒂斯低垂着眼睛去看他，TJ的身上有着各种液体。润滑液，汗液，精液，口水，眼泪，眼泪有些还乘在他的眼眶里，他的脸颊泛着暂时难以退却的潮红，他感觉到自己刚刚来了人生中最爽又是最疼的一发，他的后穴还在因为射精痉挛着，里面还含着柯蒂斯的那根巨物，柯蒂斯还硬着没打算拔出来，TJ感觉有点不妙，想要撑着手臂坐起来，却又被柯蒂斯摁回床上。

“我可以，我可以用嘴帮你弄出来。”TJ紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，那已经红肿不堪的嘴唇被柯蒂斯尝遍了无数次，他食髓知味。与TJ不同，柯蒂斯在床上是个安静的如同个打桩机一样的人，此时他看着TJ的眼睛，那慌乱转动的眼珠好像预兆着主人要逃去无人寻找的到的地方。“有的是机会，也许可以留到下一次。”柯蒂斯的手指扣紧了TJ的手指，他的阴茎继续在TJ的后穴里驰骋起来，频率比之前更快，每一次撞击都准确的碾压在那个敏感的不得了的点上。刚刚射精完的敏感的身体根本受不了如此高频的快感，TJ哭叫着要往后逃，但柯蒂斯把他钳的紧紧的，快感像海浪一样拍打着他，已经射过精的前端没法那么快重新硬起来，柯蒂斯的阴茎和手枪没什么区别，也许比手枪还狠，他能预料到结束性爱后他的后穴要酸麻肿胀多久——如果柯蒂斯会结束性爱，而不是把他直接弄死在床上的话。  
“呜……柯蒂斯、柯蒂斯！！”TJ徒劳的挣扎了两下，TJ扭动着身体难受的叫着柯蒂斯的名字，这太超过了，他被体内的撞击撞的脑袋一片空白，一种奇怪又熟悉的感觉向他袭来，他蹬着腿抽搐着，眼神直直的透过柯蒂斯不知道看向哪里，他到了一次无精高潮。还好，不久后柯蒂斯也射在了他的体内，柯蒂斯把阴茎抽出之后TJ还在无意识的呻吟，后穴的肿胀和酸麻感立刻朝他袭来，柯蒂斯揉了揉他的头发，像奖励一个好孩子一样在他的脸上印下一个吻，乘着TJ没有缓过来，把他抱起来走向浴室。他们浑身都粘粘的，沾满了对方的液体，柯蒂斯去嗅TJ头发的香气，他闻到椰子味，三年都没有换过的那款洗发水。他闻到男士香水的淡淡麝香，以及不知道是不是大麻的腥甜。都是他不熟悉的味道，这是他的TJ，三年前他还只是叫Thomas，他想让柯蒂斯叫他Tommy，他们本有一个约定，只是柯蒂斯失约了，而Thomas把这段记忆揉成一个团，丢进了垃圾桶。

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

Thomas懒洋洋的叼着温度计强忍住一个哈欠，困顿的夏日，他的病房里不开空调，连风扇都调到最低档。弟弟Douglas和妈妈站在一旁和他的主治医生讨论着什么。Douglas的学校离医院很远，但他还是每天放学就来陪着自己的哥哥，他很热，衬衫后背的部分湿了一片。而他们的妈妈——第一夫人Elaine穿着套裙，妆容精致，一滴汗都没有流。

“胃溃疡也会癌变，先生。”Elaine紧缩眉头，“我不敢相信你们居然让Thomas吃冰淇淋。”她说这话的时候严厉的看了Thomas一眼。冰淇淋，他对着隔壁房那个当看护的大学生姐姐wink了一个星期，讲了无数笑话逗的她咯咯直笑，她才同意每次下班之前帮他买一条梦龙。他无辜的眼睛无时无刻都有欺骗性，他觉得自己应该去当一个职业骗子。像莱昂纳多的《逍遥法外》或者《华尔街之狼》。前面几天他都吃的很开心，而今天他还没咬几口就被提早放学的Douglas抓了个正着，可怕的是Douglas后面跟着Elaine，Thomas在一通长达三分钟的训斥后，被迫重新做了一次早上才做过的身体检查。Elaine叫来了主治医生了解了最近的情况，并警告Thomas要是有一点点发烧的倾向就要没收他的手机。一星期。

他无聊的把视线移向对门的房间，那扇门也开着。当看护的大姐姐已经下班离开了，那里住着一个老人，他不知道老人得了什么病（或许看护提到过但他忘的一干二净），但他知道偶尔会有人在傍晚来探望老人。他打了一个喷嚏，医生取走他嘴里的温度计对着阳光看了看，又对着Elaine说了些什么，Elaine翻着手里的病历表，Douglas坐在椅子上，书包垫在膝盖上，他给Thomas削了一个苹果递给他，Thomas烦躁的推开弟弟，于是Douglas把苹果留给妈妈。

“Thomas，Tommy……”主治医生走了，Elaine缓缓呼出一口气，坐在床边看着自己的儿子，眼里充满了怒其不争又充满了爱，Douglas把苹果递给妈妈，Elaine摇摇头表示不想要。“dear，”Elaine一只手捏着Thomas的手心，“你没事，我希望这种事情别再有下一次。”

“或许我们也给他请个看护比较好。”Douglas开始自己吃那个苹果。“但我觉得他几乎可以说动任何人和他一起犯罪。”

“我觉得我快点出院比较好。”Thomas抿了抿嘴唇，无聊的枕着靠枕打哈欠伸展身体。他一瞬间怀念起高中生活，无聊的化学课，小组活动，没玩没了的钢琴课程，一群酒肉朋友围着他，他们一起在下课后去踢球，或者骑摩托去高速公路上抽烟。

Elaine的手机响了起来，她匆匆的出门接电话，然后再也没有回来。Douglas和Thomas说了会儿兄弟间的悄悄话，在晚饭之前离开了。

夏令时的太阳降落的总是很晚。Thomas呆呆的盯着窗外，今天是个能看到晚霞的天气，磅礴的金黄色渲染着云朵，他闻到了钢琴老师跟他形容过的，在黄昏的时候，燃烧的草垛的气味。他听到隔壁房间传来的咳嗽声，护士们在病床间走动，推车滚动在地板，医生谈话，他盯着杯子里剩下的牛奶，突然预感这个奇妙的傍晚一定会发生些什么。他没有由来的预感总是横冲直撞又十分准确。一分钟后，他看到了在走廊上的高个子男人，他一边走一边发短信，Thomas看见他线条分明的下巴和忧郁的眼睛，他走进了Thomas隔壁的那个病房。留给他一个高大的，足够引人遐想的背影。


End file.
